The First Hunger Games
by Bwet619
Summary: The First Hunger Games. Who will live and who will die? Through mutts, traps, radiation, and other tributes. Which single tribute will overcome the odds and cheat death?
1. Chapter 1: Heads up

**READ VERY IMPORTANT**

Ok so here's the deal. This is my very **FIRST** fanfiction ever. So therefor do not hate if I make any errors or you don't like it. If you don't like it that's A ok with me but don't go trolling about it. Also I am FOURTEEN (notice how I use all capitol letters) so my ideas may not be the best and my creativity is kind of limited because I don't have three hours to do one chapter. This will be kind of rushed so yah. And also some chapters will be longer than others because I'm trying to figure out what's best for me.

ENJOY


	2. Chapter 2: District One Reapings

**District One Reapings**

_**Crinch August - 17**_

"Crinch, wake up." Mother yells. "Its reaping day son". Somethings up shes never this nice.

"I know mother and I am extatic, because I am going to volunteer and win The First Hunger Games and get us a house in the victors village." As I say this mother starts crying. "What's wrong mother, why are you so upset? I ask.

"OH Crinch I don't wan't you to go, you could die!" She's so upset thousands of tears are rolling down her face, I knew this is why she's been so nice. "Just please don't volunteer, I don't want to loose you, your all I have left. After your sister died and your father -." " NO! don't you dare mention that filthy drunk. He doesn't deserve to be my father."

"Listen Crinch, You dont have to do this to prove anything to him." She says and just walks out sobbing. I can't help but feel bad, but I also can't help but think what a great day. So I put on my best clothes and take a look in the mirror. "Damn who is this sexy looking beast?" My tan and muscled skin make me the best looking boy in District 1. I think to run down stairs say bye to mother and run to the town square 2 miles away. I then go to the seventeen year old section. And wait alone. "Two hours til showtime." I say with the biggest grin.

_**Bloss Love - 15**_

"Oh my god dad I'm so scared I don't want to go and die!" I scream while sobbing like a little 5 year old who dropped their lollipop**. **I can't believe I'm so upset I've seen many girls training to go, so if I get reaped then they might take my place or something.

"Don't worry Bloss you won't get picked, remember when we all watched the Capitol announce the there will be a Hunger Games and the rules, and how it's a great honor to be reaped and if you win you will get a house in the Victors Village. And that if desired someone could volunteer, well I've seen many girls training and boys as well training." Says my father who has worry written all over his aging face. " Bloss don't worry about it you'll be fine." Says my little sister Margo. My mother on the other hand isn't very encouraging. She/s been in her room crying all day. I would too if all five of my children qualified to be reaped.

_**Crinch August - 17**_

"Hurry up." I mutter as I grow inpatient. "Hey Bro." Says my best friend Flannegan Mirshel. "Nothing just waiting for the damn escort to ask for volunteers." I say. "Ha, funny because I'm voluteering." He says. " Well sorry Flan, you can just volunteer next year bud because this is my time to shine. I say smirking. "I'm willing to bet you on it." He says. "Intriguing. Shall we arm wrestle, fist fight, I'm up for anything. I say "Rock-Paper-scissors" He says grinning. "Are you kidding me thats a childs game." I say. But I play anyway. " it's tied 1 to 1 are you ready Flan?" I say. "Yes." He says. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" We both yell. I look down "WHAT THE HELL, NO!" "Sorry bud you can't win them all." Flan say while laughing.

I stand there contemplating on weather or not to hit him in the face when my girlfriend Ali comes over to me and kisses me. As our lips meet I can't help but freezing up. " H-hey Ali, w-what was that for." I say sounding like a dork. "That, that was a kiss for good luck silly." She says. And with that the District one escort Ruba comes on the stage. "It's about time" I whisper to Ali.

_**Bloss Love - 15**_

"You've got three hours left til the reaping kiddo, I suggest you go put on some nice clothes and go hang out with your friends" Says my dad. So I go upstairs and find my favorite dress, blue with gold trimmings. As I finish putting on my dress I stop and open the door to my parents room.

"Mom" I say. "Y-yes dear, wow you look beautiful." she says stuttering uncontrollably."Im going to the reaping now, and I just wanted you to know that I'll be back in a couple hours." Reasuring her that I won't be picked. "Oh Bloss, you d-dont know how hard it is. Your my favorite you know?" She says." What?" I ask. "Your my favorite child Bloss, and if anything happened to you I would -" Mom thats not true im not any better than Margo or Kat or any of them, you cant say that." "But its true, you are my everything I couldn't stand living without you, Im not like the other parents who actually want their children to go in these things. You know, I think we belong in one of the other districts." She says crying. " I know mom, I love you so much. Now I gotta go I'll be back shortly."

"Hey there beautiful, boy do you look stunning." says Cherise one of my best friends as I'm walking to town square. "Hey hows it going" I ask " Really great I just got done training, I'm thinking about volunteering." Why on Earth would you do that." I say just as we get to town square. "Well I'll talk to you later." she says as we part ways to go to our age groups fifteen for me and seventeen for her. So I here stand all alone, no friends at all. Thats what happens when your in advanced classes I guess.I'm feeling very nervous, it could be me or my friends, my brothers, my sisters. Then the very colorful escort Ruba comes on stage. "Welcome welcome all of District One I am Ruba, the escort. I am here to accompany your District male and female tribute. Now before we get started may we all rise and sing the national anthem." She says. Then the anthem begins.

_**Crinch August - 17**_

"_Here we stand united by the symbol of our heart the people of the Mockingjay cannot be brought apart we raise our faces to the sky and let our spirits reign our country strong against the dark bright Panem is it's name our hands have seen our Earth undone our faces have known fear and still we rise, conquered by none to guard our freedom dear we raise our faces to the sky and let our spirits reign our country strong against the dark bright Panem is its name _

_our hope shall ring onto the land on wings of black and white our fire spreading hand to hand to keep away the night we raise our faces to the sky and let our spirits reign our country strong against the dark bright Panem is it's name." _We all sing. "Man do I hate that anthem." Says Flannegan. "Yah I know who wrote that garbage it doesn't sound good at all." I reply. " I just can't wait til she's done blabbing so I can just volunteer already." Flannegan says giving me a smirk. Yah right I'm going to let you volunteer before me, what are you crazy. I think to myself. Hey Flan, "I think I'm going to go overthere and flirt with Cherise while she's blabbing. Ok be right back."

"Hey there Cherise" I say smoothly. "Hey I'm not interested thanks." "What, oh come on you can't resist me baby I mean just look at these muscles." I say. " Listen Crinch, I know all your little games, and that you have a girlfirend so how about you go talk with her." She says. "Oh come on." I say trying to feel up her butt. Then she grabs my privates and twists really hard. "Ok I've tried to be civil about this but you gave me no choice, now once I let go I want you turn around ok?" "OK" I manage to mutter in a high pitched voice. Then i walk back to Flan who's laughing hysterically. " Whats so funny." I say "Oh nothing." He says. Then Ruba says. "Now it is time to select one lucky boy and girl to represent District One in the first ever Hunger Games! Ladies first"

_**Bloss Love - 15**_

"Ladies first." She says and walks over to a bowl full of names three being mine. Ladies and gentlemen your first ever female tribute is _**Bloss Love**_."__She says. I'm frozen, I start crying uncontollably and stagger up the stairs and stand next to Ruba. I can't breath and then I faint.

_**Crinch August - 17**_

"I know that girl, that's Cherise's best friend poor kid. It will be a shame to possibly have to kill her." Says Flannegan. "It seems our tribute is a little under the weather, oh well as they say on with the show." Says Ruba. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce your District One tribute _**Flannegan Mirshel**_." As soon as she said it I look Flan straight in the face, grin and raise my hand. "I Crinch August volunteer as tribute."

_**Bloss Love - 15**_

"Ladies and gentlemen your District One tributes." She says with a huge smile. I look at Crinch and we shake hands. We get in a limo and go to the justice building. We say nothing the whole ride, I just silently cry.

I sit in this waiting room waiting. The first person to come in is Cherise. "Bloss, I'm so sorry I didn't volunteer." she says as she comes and hugs me. We hug until a big peacekeeper comes in and takes her out. Next to come in is my older Brother Udi. " He rushes in and hugs me. He is crying harder than me. "Wheres everyone else?" I ask. "Dad sent me alone because... because ... Moms dead." He said. "What?" I asked. "After you were reaped she couldn't handle it and hung herself. But dad told me to give you this." and he holds out a ring. "It was moms, listen you have to come back. Or else dad might loose it to. Ok? And by the way you will need to have allies in the arena ok ." he says sobbing. And we both just hug and cry the rest of the peacekeeper comes in and tells him to go. And that I have 30 minutes before we leave.

_**Crinch August - 17**_

So as I'm waiting in the room I do push-ups. First to come in is my mother. She is balling and gives me a small cross. She says "Crinch, my son. You are very strong. I have faith in you. I kow you can do it. Please just don't leave me." "I will mom I'll be back in three weeks tops don't worry about it." And I hug and comfort her as she cries. She leaves and next to come in is Flannegan. "Listen bro I volunteered because if I didn't someone else might have and I was just thinking about you. Wouldn't you rather have me or a random dude in the arena." I say not wanting to get hit in the face. To late, before I know it my nose is dripping blood and Flan is walking out the door, as he leaves he says " Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3: District Two Reapings

**District Two Reapings**

_**Flutter M'Cobres- 17**_

Ths is the day I've been waiting for. Reaping day, I can tell everyone else is excited as I am. What idiots, thinking that I'm not going to be the first tribute to volunteer, thinking they have a shot. This is my time to shine, to bring honor to District 2. I can't help but picture how famous I'll be to when I win the first ever Hunger Games.

"Morning daddy." I say giving him a peck on the cheek. "Morning princess, what is it you want this time?" "I just wanted to volunteer at the reaping." I say putting on the biggest smile possible. "Flutter, we talked about this alre-" "But dad." I whine cutting him off. "Do you have any idea how big of an honor is is to win the games, let alone the first EVER. Daddy, I know I can win and you can't stop me from volunteering." "Do you know what you would have to do in order to win, I can't fathum how difficult it would be to survive. You would have to out live 23 other children." He says. "FINE!" I scream and storm up to my room. I'll show him, I'll show all of them. I'm going to volunteer and kill them all. All the weak vulnerable little kids. That will be the best part of these games.

_**Brink Hannible- 18**_

Fourhundred ninety eight, fourhundred ninety nin, fivehundred. I only wish I had enough time to do fivehundred more push-ups. "Brink!" Yells the evil hag I call mother. "Get your new cloths on, you need to look nice when you volunteer. I do expect you will volunteer of course." She says. "No mother I am not going to volunteer, I live to disapoint you." I say sarcastically. "You good for nothing little..." And with that she slaps me across the face. I look her in the eyes and shove her to the ground. "Don't you ever touch me again, do you understand!" I scream at her. I walk out of the room and spit on her in disgust. I walk down stairs to eat the ''wonderous'' meal prepared by that witch. "Son I'm so sorry about her, I know how you feel. I despise that wretched woman to. Sometimes I just want to leave, you and me. And your brother too of course. Leave that suckubus alone with nobody." Says my dad. "I know, all she ever does is yell and hit me. One of these days I'm going to stangle her." I say back to my father. Then we eat the horrible meal together. I'm about to leave when I see her standing in the doorway.

"Good luck Brink you good for nothing little shit. Best pray you don't get reaped." She says smirking. "You know mother, there are thousands of names in the bowl and even if I do get picked we all know someone will volunteer. So the odds of me going are very slim." I say. "Whatever Brink." She says and I ram through her to the crappy outside world.

_**Flutter M'Cobres- 17**_

I put on my red ruby dress and walk downstairs. "Mother, tell father I'm sorry but I'm volunteering weather he likes it or not." I say in a stuck up way. " Listen Flutter, I believe in you and I know that you can win. As much as I don't want you to do this I will support your choice no matter what." She says with a smile. That wasn't very helpful I think. "Well mother I best get going if I want a front row seat." I say and walk out the door.

I don't really want to look like a loner walking to the reaping alone, so I go to my boyfriend Flint's house. I walk up to the front door and knock and his mother answers. "Hi Mrs. H, is Flint here?" I ask sweetly. " No you little skank he is not, he left with his good for nothing brother. Why, what do you want to use him for now?" She says eyeing me up and down. " Nothing you evil old bitter woman!" I shout and run off toward town square. Bye the time I get there the mayor is already giving his speech. I sign in an stand in the seventeen year old section.

_**Brink Hannible- 18**_

"Hey Brink." I hear and turn around to find my little brother Flint. "Mom's really mad at you right now." "I could honestly care less." I say. The mayor is done with his speech

Flint is saying something I'm not evening listening to. " Shut up I want to hear." I say. This funny looking lady with baby blue hair and gold tinted skin walks on stage. "It is now time to select one man and woman to represent District Two in the first ever Hunger Games!" She says very loudly into the microphone. "Ladies first." She says with a grin. She walks over to a bowl marked ladies. Oh I hope it's someone I don't know. She walks back to the microphone and and opens the paper. "Sunny McBride." A girl I've never seen before barely walks out of the thirteen year old section before I hear a girl yell "I volunteer as tribute." The funny looking escort who's name I cannot remember says. " Well come on up." The girl has long blonde curls and I don't recognize her until The escort ask's her for her name. "Flutter M'Cobres." she replies. "Oh no this can't be happening." Says Flint. "And the male tribute is Brink Hannible!" She says cheering. I look back at my brother and shake my head signaling to not volunteer. I walk up to the stage and look at the crowed and see my mother laughing. "Go on shake hands you two." Says the escort. "But aren't you going to ask for volunteers?" I ask. "Oh yes of course my bad. Are there any volunteers?" She asks the crowd. No body at all. I look at Flutter and we shake hands.

_**Flutter M'Cobres- 17**_

I look at my boyfriends brother. Doesn't look like any competition to me. We are both escorted to the justice building. As I wait for my visitors I can't fathum how things are going on in the other districts. Probably most cried, and I don't think there were any volunteers at all. A whole hour has passed and nobody has came. I don't think anyone ever will.

_**Brink Hannible- 18**_

"Why didn't anybody volunteer, you know everyones been training." Says Flint pacing back and forth. "I'll tell you why." laughs my mother. "YOU, YOU RIGGED THIS DIDN'T YOU!" I scream at her in disgust. "I can't lie." she says smiling. Just then out of no where my dad punches her straight in the face and she falls over. "That was awesome!" I say in shock. Then a peacekeeper comes in and notices my mother lying on the ground. "She tried to attack my son, I had to stop her." Says my father. They take my mother away, probably to turn her into an avox.


	4. Chapter 4: District Three Reapings

**District Three Reapings**

_**Chip Kioren- 14**_

I know I will be picked I just know it, I don't care how big District Three is I Just know it. I will be picked and will die in the bloodbath. I think of all the possibilities as I walk to the factory to see my father. The big ugly factories surround me as I walk through the District. Why couldn't I have been born in One or Two or Four. I hate my life, I finally reach building B24. In District 3, factories are labeled acording to what they make. My daddy works in B which means he make tv's, the 24 is how many people work there. B24 is the smallest out of all 78 factories. The biggest I think is building E1044, but not by much almost all have at leats 800.

"Daddy!" I yell trying to find him in the huge factory. I finally find him in his office. "Hey chip what are you doing here?" He says confused. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye and that I love you before I go off to my death." I say and walk out crying. I walk to the reaping getting all the tears out so I can look brave for sponsers.

_**Xavier Ellery- 15**_

I walk to the town square slowly not wanting to witness someone I know or love be reaped. But I'm stoped by a peacekeeper. "You come with me." He orders me as he grabs my for my arm. But I am to fast, and before he knows it I'm about 30 feet away and rounding a corner. I know I didn't do anything wrong so why be punished for nothing. I've lost him for sure so I slow down to a jog until I reach the square. I'm not sure how these reapings are supposed to work but I think we have to sign in. I finally find the sign in table and they prick my finger and I go to the fifteen year old section and wait. The mayor comes on stage and give a long and boring speech about the war and other stuff. Then a really pretty lady with poofy blue hair and a lime green dress appears on stage.

"Welcome, welcome District 3 the the first ever Hunger Games reaping, I am your district escort Paxod. So on with the show I don't want to keep anyone waiting and may the odds be ever in your favor." She says with a huge smile. She walks over to a big bowl full of the girls names. "Ladies first of course." She pulls out a single piece of paper and says, "And your District Three female tribute.." She takes a long pause for dramatic effect. "_**Chip Kioren**_."

_**Chip Kioren- 14**_

I knew it,. I walk up to the stage acting brave for sponsers. I think it's working so I smile and wave to the crowd. "Are there any volunteers?" Nope nobody. "Now for the male tribute." she draws a single name and pauses for effect like she did for my name. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present your male tribute, _**Xavier Ellery**_." I know that boy he is a year above me. I've never really talked to him but I've seen him around. He walks up acting strong, and it works. He seems very adored because all the girls are crying. "Any volunteers?" She asks. Not one person. "Ladies and gentlemen, YOUR DISTRICT THREE TRIBUTES! Paxod yells. And motions us to shake hands, we do and then are escortted to the Justice building. The only person who comes to visit me is my father. "Dad it's ok. " I try to calm him down. "We don't have much time so listen." He says. The reaping was rigged. You and that boy Xavier were put in here for a reason. Because his parents were rebel leaders along with your mother. You need to come back so you need to make an allience with Xavier and maybe one other district." Just as he gets done a peace keeper comes up and takes me to the train.

_**Xavier Ellery- 15**_

As I walk up I let my long black hair cover my face so people cannot see the anger in my eyes. I see the same peacekeeper that chased me on stage smiling at me. That's how I know that this was all rigged. It doesnt take a genius to figure that out. I shake hands with Chip not even acknowledging what Paxod is saying. We both are taken to the Justice building and are put in a waiting room for our visitors. My parents come in first. " X this is important. you have to come home, because the moment you die in that arena, we both will be executed. do you understand?" Says my father. Your father and I were rebel leaders, and the Capitol wants us dead. They wouldn't dare kill us before you die because if you won, there would probably be another uprising." Says my mother. "I understand this must be very difficult for you son. But we need you to win not just for us, but for your brother. If we die they will probably put him in the worst group home and when he is of age put him in the games." Adds my father. "I love you guys so much." I say and hug them both until that same peacekeeper comes in and before he can take my parents out my mom throws a necklace to me to use as my token. " Are you stalking me or something?" I ask the peacekeeper with a grin before he leaves. My girlfirend Ivy comes in next. Before I can say anything she says "I love you, you have to come back for me... and the baby." What! Now I have five people depending on me to come back. " I love you to." I say and then a the same peacekeeper comes an makes her leave. He comes back and takes me to the train. Before I step in I say, "I'm starting to think you like me." This makes him laugh as I step into the train.


	5. Chapter 5: District Four Reapings

**District Four Reapings**

_**Betsy Pennnington- 18**_

"Damnit!" I yell as I miss the bullseye with another arrow. I can never hit it dead on. How do I expect to hit a moving tributes heart If I can't hit a single fucking bullseye! "Betsy just calm down for a second and focus." Says my trainer Peet. That sets me off and I shoot an arrow strait into his knee. "Wow you were right, focusing does help." I say with a smile. I leave and walk to the beach. "District 4 is so beautiful." I say to myself. "I am not what you would call normal. I have a horrible tick, I think it's called turrets or something like that. Thats not all, I have extreme anger issues and multiple personalities so don't judge me." I say out loud to no one in particular.

I walk all the way home and put on a teal tank top and a bottom piece bikini and put my red hair in a bun. I then proceed to walk to the reaping. Everyone is staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. I just want to kill them all. I've alredy killed people. I killed my mom, my sister, and my father. I've killed two other people I didnt know. A man and a woman. A pregnant woman. I was charged, but I pled insanity and was locked up for two years in a strait jacket. then I was release into custody of my grandmother who I eventually killed in her sleep. I can't wait to kill. I hope I don't get reaped.

_**Gage Flot- 16**_

"Gage, what if I get picked?" Asks my little sister Margret. "Your name is only in there once apposed to mine being in four, besides I've seen many boys and girls training, not as many as in District One or Two but a decent amount." I know this because my uncle is mayor and he tells me these kinds of things. "Come on you two, don't want to be late." Says my uncle Mitch holding my baby sister and my brother beside him. I look just like my brother the same sea green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Uncle Mitch doesn't have any kids so when I am of age he will make me the new mayor, or whenever he dies. Hey Mitch did you manage rigg the reaping to get that psycho bitch who killed my parents in that arena?" I ask hopefully. "Yes I did, and I can't wait to watch her die for killing my sister." We walk the rest of the way in silence until Mitch says goodbye and goes and gets ready to give his speech.

Margret and I sign in and I go to the sixteen year old section and She to the twelve. My uncle appears on stage and give his speech which he will be doing so for the rest of his career. I can't Imagine having to stand up there year after year giving the same speech over and over watching two kids selected to fight to the death, odds being they won't come back alive. My uncle finishes his speech and this purple skinned freak walks on stage. " Welcome District 4 to the reapings. My name is Verunda, your distict escort. Let me start off by saying how proud I am to escort the wonderful District Four. Now I shall select one courageous young man and woman to represent District 4 in the Hunger Games." She slowly walks over to the bowls with the names of every child from ages twleve to eighteen. "Now I know ladies first, but I thought I should mix it up a little bit so It will be boys first, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Your District 4 male tribute is _**Gage Flot**_, come on up Gage." Oh no, at least I get to kill Betsy...

_**Betsy Pennnington- 18**_

_Gage Flot _that sounds familiar. I'm going to kill this boy. I want to kill this boy. Then the purple lady; oh how I hate the purple lady can I kill her too; walks to the other bowl and picks a name. I hope it's not mine I don't want to die."Your District Four female tribute is _**Betsy Pennington**_! Before we go on are there any volunteers?" Eveyone looks at the ground and stands there. "Give it up for your District Four tributes!" She yells. I can't help but cry tears and snot are running down my face I scream multiple times then before I know I'm being sedated by a peacekeeper I'm already on the train because I have no family or friends.

_**Gage Flot- 16**_

I am taken into the Justice building and sit in a waiting room. After about five minutes My uncle, my sisters and my brother come in. "Gage, You can do this I believe in you. Just get a trident and youll be fine, and if you can take out that girl." Says my uncle. "Yah Gage you can do it." Says my little sister Margret, tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry Gage, I'll take care of them." Says my older brother Carter. He's lucky he didn't have to put his name in because he's nineteen. To bad baby Mags will have to grow up without me...


	6. Chapter 6: District Five Reapings

**District Five Reapings**

_**Lela Middle- 12**_

I'm so scared, I'm petrified I don't want to go in. I'm getting ready for the reaping. The scariest day of my life. I walk down stairs In my maroon dress with my marron bow to match. "Morning sweetie." Says my father. "Morning daddy where are they all at?" I ask. " They already left for the reaping." He answers. I better hurry. "Bye love you daddy." I say as I walk out of the door. I hate being the youngest of six kids I just hate it. The only plus is that I'm the only girl so I get more attention.

I walk up to the big scary stage and stand in the twelve year old section. "Hey Lela." Says my best friend Elen. "Hey I'm so scared, what about you?" I ask. "I'm a little worried because even if I get drawn my sister will volunteer for me." "Lucky I wish I had an older sister." Just then the mayor come on and everyone stops talking immediatly because if anyone gets caught talking, it's punishable by whipping. The other week this kid named Jin told a joke to a kid who's name escapes me during a speech and the boy laughed. Jin and the boy were both executed. Thats how strict District 5 is. It is by far the worst, but it's only because the mayor is a huge tool and what he says goes. I wish I could live In District 8 because of my passion for textiles.

_**Levi Ludan- 18**_

Reaping day is finally here, I honestly cannot decide weather or not to volunteer. I could win it all, I'm very strong and good with knifes. My parents trained me. That is until they were killed by the capitol in the rebellion. I'm not stupid, the Capitol will rigg the games so I go in because my parents were rebel leaders. They weren't like the others here. Everyon here is looking forward to the games and all love the capitol. So the odds of me going in are like pretty high. But I do know a couple other kids in the orphanage who's parents were rebels, so they might go in. My hair is so long down to my shoulders, so I cut it to look good for the reaping. Its funny how my eyes are almost the exact same color as my hair. Im ready for the reaping, a button up shirt, some jeans and my new hair style. I am gorgeous.

I'm walking to the reaping when out of an ally BAM! A 2x4 right in my stomach. Jesus that hurt but I get up quick to avoid another hit. I can already feel my stomach bruising. "So I hear you've been sneaking around with my girl little Levi." Says Luke Lawoman, the biggest tool I've ever met. "You know Luke you shouldn't call someone bigger and stronger than you little." I retort. That really pisses him off because he swings at me but I dodge under it and tackle him to the ground so that I'm on top of him. "Luke she doesn't even like you anymore." I say. "How would you know!" He yells. "She told me when I was in her room." I say grinning. Then I punch him in the face probably making it so his nose will never be strait. I get up kick him in the ribs once and leave. He's gonna be knocked out for awhile and when he comes to he's going to be in so much trouble for missing the reaping. I make it to the square just in time to hear the name Lela Middle.

_**Lela Middle- 12**_

I finally stop my daydreaming to hear the very colorful escort Tinase say the name _**"Lela Middle**_". What! That's my name. no I don't want to go into the games. I start sobbing uncontrollably a peacekeeper has to pick me up and put me on stage. "Any volunteers?" None. So I do as I always do when I'm sad and confused. Eat. I pull out a piece of candy and I put it in my mouth, all of the sudden I can't breath. I'm choking to death, but before I die I hear the boys name Levi Ludan, but everyone is starring at me watching me die. I see him running up the stairs then I black out.

I wake up and that older boy Levi is kissing me and touching my chest. I push him off and he is grabed by a peacekeeper. He is about to be executed when I realise he wasn't molesting me, but he was reviving me. "STOP! I scream at the peacekeeper. "He saved me." Levi speaks up and says; "I was using mouth to mouth resuscition to revive her." He explains. "How did you know how to do that?" asks Tinase. " I read about it in a book, I thought it would be useful." Levi says. Tinase realizes we are making this very awkward for everyone and shouts "Ladies and gentlemen, your District 5 tributes!" Levi and I shake hands and he is taken strait to the train. I am taken to the Justice building and get to visit with my family who doesnt show up for ten minutes. "Listen you need an allience in the arena." Says my brother Max. They all keep giving me this advice, but I'm not paying any attention. I can't get my mind off of Levi.

_**Levi Ludan- 18**_

I see this little girl blonde girl goes up stage, poor kid. She pulls out some candy and starts eating it. I turn my attention to Tinase who just picked me. I look back at Lela and she's choking. I run up stage and start to give her mouth to mouth all of the sudden a peacekeeper pulls me off of her. I punch him and go back to revive her. She finally wakes up thank god, but I'm about to be shot in the head when she screams "STOP!" "He saved me." she says. "I was using mouth to mouth resuscition to revive her." I explain. "How did you know how to do that?" asks Tinase. "I read about it in a book, I thought it would be useful." I say. Tinase realizes we are making this very awkward for everyone and shouts "Ladies and gentlemen, your District Five tributes!" Lela and I shake hands and I am taken strait to the train because I have nobody. I can't believe they thought I was molesting her, what idiots. I'm about to close the train door when a man with 5 kids a few being older than me run up and hug me. This must be her family. "Thank you so very much for saving my daughter." Says the man. They all thank me and then leave to go see Lela. I know must protcet her, even if that costs me my life...


	7. Chapter 7: District Six Reapings

**District Six Reapings**

_**Marra Ford- 13**_

_I'm running away from the cornucopia, I made it I survived the bloodbath when and arrow enters and exits my knee. I can't keep going I'm done. I turn around and see a big scary girl with a knife and she jumps on me. She slowly starts cutting my face up. She raises her knife above her head and brings it into my eye._

AHHHHH! I scream. "It's ok it was only just a bad dream." Says Mirri my twin sister. "What time is it?" I ask. "It's 3:2, lets just get back to bed." Says Mirri. "Ok I'll try." I say and drift off to another bloodbath.

"It's six o'clock wake up you worthless brats!" Yells Mrs. Fruter, the head of the orphanage. I hate her she is so mean to us all for no reason what so ever. The orphanage only supplies the worst money can buy, plain whit t-shirts and cheap shorts. I hate it here me and Mirri have been here for a little over a year. Both of our parents died. We don't know how, nobody was told how. We stayed with our grandmother but she died a few weeks later. so we were sent strait here. It's so unfortunant.

_**Aiden Tucker- 18**_

I hate my job. Every morning I have to be here by six and look at the previous days products and fix them if needed. But today I only have to work a hour shift. That's because today is the reaping. I am one of the only guys left that is elidgible to be reaped and I'm glad because I would have a great shot at winning, but there is no way in hell I would volunteer. I would be so rich I could quite this shitty job and never have to work. That would be the life.

I finish my shift and walk to the town square were the reapings will be held for years and years to come. I sign in and take a spot next to my friend Davie. The Mayor walks casually to the microphone and stumbles and we all laugh. He is a nervous little coward. All sweaty stumbling over all of his words how could such a spineless looser ever become mayor. Then a really pretty lady comes on stage. "Welcome District 6. "My name is Ping I will be your escort from now on until im fired or something." She says and we all laugh. She is really pretty she has light blue skin and icy blue hair in a braid. She is so gorgeous. "I will now select one young man and woman to compete in the Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She says and walks over to a bowl of girls names. "And your female tribute is _**Marra Ford." **_That's typically the last name of an orphan here in District 6. I feel bad for whoever this is.

_**Marra Ford- 13**_

No thats my name. I can't help but cry as I mosey up to the stage next to Ping. "Any voluneers?" Nobody want's to die for me. I can see the sadness in her eyes about me being reaped. She walks over to the boys bowl and pulls out a single name. "_**Aiden Tucker." **_she shouts. I see this big guy about 6'3 walk up to the stage. He's not really sad or excited. I don't think he really cares about going in. He'll probably win. "Any volunteers... Ladies and gentleman you District 6 tributes!" Ping's voice booms over everyone. We shake hands and are taken to the Justice building and put in waiting rooms.

The only person who comes to see me is my sister Mirri. We both cry and hug the whole time. before she leaves she hands me a bracelet. "It was moms" She says. So this will be my district token. I am led to a limo which takes me to the train where I sit thinking on how to approach these games.

_**Aiden Tucker- 18**_

Before I even sit down my mother and two brothers come running in. I hug them all. "Aiden I believe in you you are very strong and smart you could take down anything in that arena." Says my mother. "I will try my best but I will not kill the younger ones." I say. "But you will have to, to win." says my brother Frankie. "I couldn't do it never will I do it. It wouldn't be fair and it would drive me crazy. I will not hurt a single child under the age of fifteen, but if they are deadly and come at me I will." I say. Then they are asked to leave. My girlfriend is next. We kiss and she tells me I need to win and gives me a ring of hers on a necklace for me to wear during the games. We talk a bit, but she is asked to leave quick.

The peacekeeper then takes me to the train that I remember looking over at work. I sit and contemplate my possible stategies. I need to form an allience of two or three people I can do it. I have faith on myself.


	8. Chapter 8: District Seven Reapings

**District Seven Reapings**

_**Jasmine Willow- 18**_

I hate life. Ever since my parents were killed in the rebellion and my brothers were executed I don't really see the point in living. Life sucks I work everyday then come home to this horrible orphanage. They hate us they are just in in for the money. I've been contemplating suicide for months now but I can't bring myself to do it. Today is the reaping and I couldn't care less. I just hope it's not a little twelve year old, that would just be horrible. I have no nice cloths to wear to the reaping and throw on my work cloths. The orphanage is right by the the square so it's not a far walk.

"Hey Jazz." Says my friend Mason with his little brother Tito. He lives in the orpanage as well. His parents were big rebel leaders, and they were executed in front of the entire district. "Hey whats up?" I ask. "Not much just trying to find out who is going to be reaped." I says. " I have no ide-" I am cut of by the mayors voice boom over all the talking. I like her. I am probably the only one who knows this besides the rebels, but she is a rebel. I know this because she and Mason's parents would host these meetings deep in the forest. Mason and followed them to see what was going on. She starts giving this long speech. "Hey Mason wake me up when this is over." I say and I fall asleep leaning on him.

_**Tito Willow- 14 **_

"Hey." Says my older brother to Jasmine. I know he likes her, but he won't admit. I can't really tell if she likes him. She is very good at hiding her emotions. I slip away to give them some privacy. I sign in and go stand in the fourteen year old section. The mayor comes on and gives this speech, midway I look over at my brother and Jasmine is leaing on him. I give my bother a big smile and he gives me the death stare. I can't help but giggle like a school little school girl at this. The mayor finishes her speech and this weird lady with pale white skin and a 3 foot tall wig, and tatoos all over her face takes her place.

"Welcome, welcome District 7. I am Orzora, and I will be your escort from now on. I don't want to keep you all waiting." She runs in her high heels to the girls bowl; Impressive ;and she pulls out another name. "So without further ado, your female tribute _**Helen Surp." **_I hear a scream and see a twelve year old being dragged up the stage. All of the sudden I hear A girl yell "I volunteer as tribute!"

_**Jasmine Willow- 18**_

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty the escort is about to pick a name." Says Mason. "So without further ado, your female tribute _**Helen Surp." **_Is all I hear the escort say. I hear a scream and see a twelve year old being dragged up to the stage. I can't let this happen I raise my hand and yell "I voulnteer as tribute!" I don't regret it at all either. I feel really good inside for what I did. I walk up to the stage and before I can get my barrings I am bombarded with questions from the escort. "I bet that was your sister you two look alike am I right? What is your name?" She asks all excited. "No she is not my sister and My name is Jasmine Willow." I say. "Well Jasmine Willow let's find out who will be accompanying you to the Capitol." She says and walks over to the boys bowl and draws a name. "_**Tito Willow." **_Oh no not Tito. He's crying and has to be carried up the stage by a peacekeeper. "Any volunteers?" Nope nobody want's to die. "Is this your brother?" Asks Orzora. "No we are both orphans thats the name we are givin." I reply. I block out the entire world and shake Tito's hand. We are taken to the Justice building and put in the same room because we don't really have a family.

_**Mason Willow**_

Oh my God, they both have to go in and only one comes out. I love them both. I should have volunteered, at least that way I could protect her. If Tito doesn't make it I want her to. I need to be strong, I need to believe, have faith. I run to the Justice building to visit them. They are both in the same room. I walk right up to Jasmine and kiss her, she doesn't pull away so I know she likes me. I should have said something earlier and maybe she wouldn't have volunteered. "Listen one of you have to come home, Tito your good with axes I've seen you in the forest. Jasmine get some knifes or something. Train with them and get better." I say hoping one of them will take my words into consideration. They both just look down as if they aren't going to try. Im about to say something but a peacekeeper comes in and makes me leave. I walk out of the room knowing the odds that neither of them will return.


	9. Chapter 9: District Eight Reapings

**District Eight Reapings**

_**Lavender Sasha- 12**_

I'm not scared even though today is the reaping. I'm not worried at all I have no brothers or sisters to be reaped and I honestly don't really care for my cousins. I look so cute with my baby blue dress and red curls. I do feel bad though for the unlucky kids who do get reaped. They probably will die knowing that District One and Two have been training their kids ever since the Hunger Games was announced. I'm going to be late so I run outside without a word to my parents.

"Jeesie wait up!" I yell as I run to catch up with my best friend. As soon as I catch up to her she hugs me. "I am so scared." She says tears falling down her face. "Why are you so scared, the odds of it being us are very slim." I say. This seems to calm her down a bit and she finally releases me from this bear hug. We continue to walk to the square. "I wonder who will be picked?" I ask. "Probably a couple eighteen year olds hopefully" She says. "I wonder what it would be like to kill someone." I say. This makes her look more upset, but we get to the sign in table and she goes to the thirteen year old section so I don't have to put up with her God.

_**Yeden Manchestor- 14**_

I love being the mayors son. I get more food then the other kids so I'm well fed and healthy. Most these kids are weak. I really feel bad for them all, because if they are reaped they will most likely die besides the older kids maybe. Because I am the mayors child I live in the middle of district in the square. I can already see kids going into their age groups. Twelves up front, followed by thirteens and so on.

I walk with my two brothers Yusef and Yevan. Yusef is seventeen and Yevan is only thirteen. We all sign in and go to our age groups and I go stand next to my friend Sherman. "Hey Sherman, hows it going?" I ask. "It's been better, how about you?" He replies. "Well I'm worried, not for myself but for all of my friends. I don't want any of them to have to die especially Sherly." I say. Sherly is my girlfriend and my best friends twin sister. I don't find it that weird, but Sherman on the other hand is totally weirded out. Before he replies my father comes on stage and starts to give his speech leading to the death of two poor souls.

_**Lavender Sasha- 12**_

This voilet colored man with cyan colored hair walks on stage as the mayor leaves. "Hello District 8, I am Jerome and I will be your district escort for years to come." He says with a big smile. "Now I don't want to keep anyone waiting so let's get our tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor." He says and walks over to the bowl full of girls names and digs his hand around until he finds one. He pulls it out and and reads "_**Amy Tisgood." **_Thank god it's not me. A very round girl walks up stage, no she's pregnant? SHE'S PREGNANT!

She gets up to the stage and is crying but is saying something to Jerome. Jerome walks back over to the mic. "It seems Amy cannot participate, she is with child so that would give District 8 three tributes, and that would be cheating. So therefore I will draw again." He says. WHAT! He grabs another name and shouts "_**Lavender Sasha" **_NO I WAS SAFE THIS IS NOT FAIR! I'm cryng and trying to walk up the steps, but keep falling. I can't help it I'm dizzy and sick. I vomit all over Jerome. Then I faint

_**Yeden Manchestor- 14**_

What a series of unfortunant event. Poor kid, she'll probably die on the first day. But I can't help but laugh at Jerome. He stomps over to the boys bowl and draws a single name. _**"Yeden Manchestor." **_Why me? Why? Why? Why? Oh well I'm going to be a man about this. I stand up next to him. "Any volunteers?" He mumbles. Nobody dares to volunteer for me. Not even my brother. Some brother he is. I'm taken into the Justice building and put in a waiting room.

First to come in is my father and brothers. I wonder where my mom is. "Why didn't you volunteer for me!" I scream at my brother. "I'm so sorry, I just don't want to die." He says. They have all been crying really hard I can tell. "Where's mom?" I ask. "She...she...she killed herself." Says my little brother not holding back the tears. This sets me off and I can't stop myself from crying. Then a peacekeeper comes in and tells them to leave. Next is Sherma and Sherly. I tell them about my mom and this makes me cry more. "Listen dude I've seen you run your really fast and your pretty strong. I know you can do it you just have to try." Says Sherman. I hug them both for about a minute and then the peacekeeper comes in and befor they leave Sherly gives me a kiss. "For good luck." Is all she says and leaves. I'm then taken to the train station. "Goodbye District Eight"


	10. Chapter 10: District Nine Reapings

**District Nine Reapings**

_**Leese Coropus- 13**_

I love District 9 it's so peaceful, no factories or mines. It's very beautiful really. But that's not what's on my mind. My mind is on the reaping about to take place. I just hope it's not me, but if it is I will try my hardest to win. The only thing worse than me having to go in is my little brother Brett having to go. I look after him now that our parents are gone. They died in the rebellion along with my aunts and uncles. Brett and I look just like our father, brown hair and greyish eyes. I live with with my brother and two twin cousins who are eight years old in this very old underground bunker. We get by just barely by stealing, food, money, toys, anything you can think of. After we steal objects we sell them for money. I don't have any nice cloths to wear so I throw on some jeans and a blouse I stole from the bakers daughter. Good enough, it's not like we have luxaury cloths like the Capitol. "Twins, stay here until Brett and I return. We will be back within a couple of hours." I say to my cousins. Brett and I start walking through a tunnle out of our little home and into a huge wheat field.

After about 20 minutes of walking we finally make it to the square. There are so many people. We go to this big line and sign in. I walk over to the thirteen year old section and stand there waiting. I don't really have any friends because I don't go to school, so I can look after my family. It's not manditory for kids above the age of twelve to go to school. The mayor come on stage but I just block him out and focus at this lady with whiskers and orange and black striped hair. The mayor walks of stage and hands her the microphone. "Welcome District 10..." What this isn't 10 this is 9. People are not going to be happy with her. She walks over to the bowls full of names. " Your female tribute is _**Leese Coropus."**_ That's me...

_**Dirk Ferriday- 13**_

"Hand me my hammer son." Says my father the district blacksmith. I like having my father as the blacksmith because we are very wealthy. The only thing I don't like is that my dad want's me to be a blacksmith which I don't want. I hate his work. It's boring and not me. I want to be a flourist. I know it's not a mans job but so what? Why do people have to be so sexist. "Dad I should get going, I don't want to be late for the reaping." I say. He deosn't even acknowlege me just like always. I run upstairs where we live and put on a button up t-shirt and pants. I walk to the reaping alone. I have no brothers or sisters because my mother left shortly after I was born. And everyone picks on my for being wealthy and having red hair. I'm very good looking for a red head.

I finally get to the square and sign in . I stand in the thirteen year old section alone. The mayor give this long and dumb speech about the war. Then this cat like woman walks on stage. "Welcome District 9, I am Alma and I will be your escort for years to come." She says. "Let's get the show on the road by selecting our female tribute." She says and walks over to the bowls full of names. "Your female tribute is _**Leese Coropus."**_ Not her, I really like her I've had a crush on her for years. I can't look or else I might cry. "Our male tribute is _**Dirk Ferriday**_." Says the escort.

_**Leese Coropus- 13**_

Dangit I've always liked that boy and now I possibly have to kill him. This sucks. He gets up to the stage and the escort Alma asks, "Are there any volunteers in the audience." No one want's to take our place. I wouldn't either. The escort interups my train of thought by saying, "Shake hands you two." We do and she screams, "District 10, I present your tributes. Dirk and I are taken to the Justice building and put in seperate waiting rooms. The only person who comes in is my brother Brett.

"Listen you can do it, you just need to hide until the end." He says. "Im not coming back and we both know it." I reply. "What do you wan't me to tell the twins." He asks. "Tell them I'm going on vacation." I say. A peacekeeper comes in. "One last thing. How do I know if you die or not?" He asks while getting up to leave. "If I come home victorious." I say as he leaves. The peacekeeper comes back and takes me to the train. I look back and see a wheat field. The last thing I see from District 9.

_**Dirk Ferriday- 13 **_

I can't believe this is happening. District 0 is not going to have a winner this year. There is no chance of either of us coming back, well besides in a box. My first and only visitor is my father. "Congratulations son you have made me very proud." Says my father with a smile. What? I'm going to die and he is very proud. "Dad I am going to die. Why are you proud?" "Did you not see the t.v. it said it was a great honor to be in the Hunger Games." I knew my dad was stupid, but not a complete moron. I don't know if I want to come back anyway, for one reason that he want's me to be something I'm not.

I no know what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect and help Leese win. A Peacekeeper comes and takes me and my father both and makes my dad leave. He then proceeds to take me to the train. I step in and sit next to Leese. She's been crying really hard, so I offer her my han. She just stares at my gesture but embraces me instead. Best thing that's ever happened to me.


	11. Chapter 11: District Ten Reapings

**District Ten Reapings**

_**Lassy yesterdae- 18**_

"Come here Abby." I say to my horse. Like always she trots to me and I jump on her back. I ride through the meadows for a while until Abby is tired. Her long brown mane is so soft, I wish my hair was as soft as hers. But there is no such thing as wishes so I guess that's never going to happen. I hop off Abby and walk into my home. "I already layed out your cloths sweetie." Says my mother. "Dank you moom." I say. I'm not the smartest girl in the District, but I'm good at riding horses. That's got to count for something right? I put on my boots that my mom laid out for me. But I don't know what foot they go on, so I do eenie meenie miney mo to see what boot goes on my right foot. I put it on, but it's very uncomfortable. I put on my dress, the collar is half way up my neck and the back of my neck is open. For some reason the buttons are on the back of it. And there is no room for my breastases. This dress is very tight. I walk to the reaping with my little sister and brother. My little sister Gabby is fourteen and my little brother Travis is thirteen.

We all get to the reaping and we sign in. "My name Lassy yestorday" I tell the peacekeeper. "That's great, now write it on the slip." He says. "Ok mistor you funny." I reply and write my name down. I stand in the eighteen year old section. This clown comes on the stage after the mayor leaves."My name is Daphney. And I will be your escort until I get promoted or demoted. Let's get our tributes for the first Hunger Games." The clown says. She walks over to the big fish bowl, but theres no fishes. There is paper, so it's a paper bowl. "And the female tribute is _**Lassy Yesterdae**_." That's me! What do I win. "I win, what I win?" I shout.

_**Colten Citros- 16**_

"Colten, what if one of us is reaped?" Asks my girlfriend Lucy. "That won't happen, trust me. Also Ghannon told me that a pregnant girl from Eight was reaped and they drew again. Your fine." I say trying to calm her down. I know this because Ghannon's dad is the mayor. "But what about you?" She asks. "Then I will fight and win to come home." She still continues to cry but hugs me for the longest time. "Hey, how about we get going? The reaping is going to start soon." I say. "Ok." She says and we walk out of her house and set off for the reaping. I hate how people look at my seven month pregnant girlfriend and think slut, whore, skank. Even people from school think that, but none of those are true. We have been together for five years. Niether of us have been with anyone else, and I don't plan to be. Once we are both eighteen I am going to propose. I am truely in love with her. But the only reason we did it was just because the announcement of the Hunger Game, and incase one of us was reaped. We make it to the square without any incident. Thank god

We both sign in and go to the sixteen year old section. I look over and can see my older brother Jeff in the crowd and my little brother Chris in the fourteen year old section, but not my parents. The mayor comes on stage and give a long boring speech the this lady with rainbow everything, hair cloths face. It's kind of scary. "My name is Daphney. And I will be your escort until I get promoted or demoted. Let's get our tributes for the first Hunger Games." Daphney says. She walks over to the big bowl and draws a female name. "And the female tribute is _**Lassy Yesterdae**_." I hear a girl shout "I win, what I win?" Poor girl, how on Earth does she think this is a good thing. "Now for the male tribute." Says Daphney and walks over to the bowl. Oh no this is it."_**Colten Citros." **_Damnit.

_**Lassy yesterdae- 18**_

This boy come up the stage to I shake his hand and am taken to a waiting room. I don't like the colors so I go into the room across from mine. There is a sink. Good thing to, I'm really thirsty. There is also a thing on the wall. I don't know what is but it look's cool. There is soap at the botton of it. Thats it this is where the soap is. I like it like it in here. I'm just going to wait here for my family. No one comes for and hour besides a couple guys in snow suits. He grabs me really hard and takes me to a train. He trows me so hard I feel my wrist crack. That really hurt. So I sit here crying until the boy comes in.

_**Colten Citros- 16**___

No this can't be happening. I'm having a baby and I have to go into the arena. I've got to come back for my family. I'm put in this waiting room. Lucy comes running in and grabs me. I can tell she has been crying really hard. I tilt her head up and kiss her. this goes on for minutes until I break away. "Listen I'm coming back for all three of us." I say and rub her belly. I can't believe I'm probably not going to eveer see my child grow up. "Here take this. To remember me by." Ans she hands me a locket with a picture of us in it. "Thank you Lucy. I love you and I will wear it with pride in the arena." I say and then a peacekeeper comes in and tells her to leave.

She leaves and my Parents and brothers come in. "Listen bro. You've got to come back or the Capitol will kill us. Besides Chris. They will rigg the games to get him in the arena just like you." Says my brother Jeff. "Why me? Why does the Capitol wan't me to go in?" I ask. "Your father and I were rebel leaders. Many of the other tributes are related to major rebel leaders as well. If I were you I would make an alliance with the boy from Three. you two would make great make friends I can tell. You both have great connections." Says my mother. "Ok the boy from three. Got it." I say and a peacekeeper comes in and tells them to leave. I hug them all and they are dragged out. I'm then taken to the train and find the village idiot laying on the ground crying. I feel bad for her and I know she's the only thing from home I have besides the locket Lucy gave me. But she will get me killed. "I'm sorry." I say to her and walk off.


	12. Chapter 12: District Eleven Reapings

**District Eleven Reapings**

_**Penny Fey- 17**_

Today is the reaping I've put on my best cloth for today. I walk downstairs and grab some toast and and apple. The apples are fresh and juicy. This is one plus of living in District 11. I'm about to walk out the door when my mom come walking in."Hey Penny. I need to tell you something." Says my mom. "Sure what?" I reply. "I want you to know that there is a really good chance of you going in the arena. Just listen, your father and I were rebel leaders and so they want to get rid of our children. A contact of mine informed me that most of the reapings were rigged, which leads me to believe that ours will be to. I wan't you to know this so your prepared." She says. I can't believe what I heard. Ok so I have a good chance of going in. "Ok, but who told you this?" "The mayor from 8." She whispers. I nod and hug my mom. I finally break away and go outside to the reaping.

I make it to the reaping late, can't bellieve my sisters left without me. I take my spot in the seventeen year old section as the mayor finishe his speech. This lady comes on stage to select the tributes. I wonder if my mom told my sisters about it being rigged. If it's one of them I will volunteer. I've been blocking out everything the lady has said and when I come back to reality I hear her say a name. My name.

_**Travis Reden- 14**_

"Mom I'm home. Holy black Jesus what a day I've had." I say. She's not here, but I find a note on the fridge. I look at it, and it says "_Going 2 get wasted with friends be home late" _Wow not again. She's been doing that ever since dad died. I honestly am ready to kick her out on the streets. We barely get by with what I make. I'm sick of supporting an adult who doesn't do anything but get drunk. Why couldn't we all just be socialists instead of this dictatorship. The government sits by and watches us starve to death. And now they force kids into an arena to fight to the death. It's not fair. If only there was another place on the Earth where people would think this is wrong and make all this stop. I contemplate all the possibilities as I walk to the town square. It's a long walk but I've got plenty of time.

I finally make it and sign in. I go to my age grop and wait for the mayor to finish his boring speech. He finally finishes and this Capitol woman walks on stage. "I am Penny, your District 11 escort and I know your tributes will make a great pear this year. Get it, pear? Agriculture District. Anybody? Ok then I know most of you think my accent sounds punny so I will try to speak more clearly." She says. She walks over to a two big bowls full of names. She grabs a slip of paper from each. And the female tribute is _**Penny Fey."**_ We all give a single clap because it's manditory. "And the male tribute is ;Please don't be me please don't; _**Travis Reden**_." Oh my god.

_**Penny Fey- 17**_

I walk slowly up the stage so that the boy Travis is next to me and I grab his hand and hold it. He seems a little surprise, but doesn't pull away. We make it to the stage and in hand. "I've never met someone else with the name Penny before." Whispers the escort. "Ladies and gentlemen I present, the District 11 tributes!" Yells Penny. We are then taken to the Justice Building and put in seperate waiting rooms. My parents and sisters come in. "We don't have long for this but I saw what you did with the boy. That's going to get you some sponsers, but not enough. You need to do more stuff like that." Says my father. "Remember when you were little and we trained you a little?" Asks my mom. "The fighting techniques and survival stuff, but that's it." I reply. "Then use it." Says my father. "You have to come home Penny." Says my sister Jenny. "I will. I will come home." I say. They are all asked to leave by a peacekeeper.

I wait five minutes before my next visitor comes. It's Travis. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your visitors?" I ask. "I don't have any. My mom is all I have and she is at the bar." He says. "I'm sorry to hear that." I say. "It's ok, she's never really been around anyway." He says and sits next to me on the couch. "Do you want to be allies?" He asks. "Of course. I would love to ally with you." I say. This makes us both smile. A peacekeeper comes in and says "Time to go." We both walk hand in hand to the train.

_**Travis Reden- 14**_

As I walk next to Penny she grabs my hand. I'm a little shocked but I don't mind. I kind of like it. We get up on stage and The escort yells something, but I don't really understand her accent. We are both taken to seperate waiting rooms in the Justice building. I wait thirty minutes, but nobody comes. So I decide to visit Penny. I walk in and she says "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your visitors?" I reply with "I don't have any. My mom is all I have and she is at the bar." This seem to make her feel bad for me. "I'm sorry to hear that." She says. "It's ok, she's never really been around anyway." I say and sits next to her on the couch. "Do you want to be allies?" I ask. "Of course. I would love to ally with you." She says. This makes us both smile. A peacekeeper comes in and says "Time to go." We both walk hand in hand to the train.


	13. Chapter 13: District Twelve Reapings

**District Twelve Reapings**

_**Jess Tramayne- 17**_

"See you around hun." I say to the peacekeeper as I try to button my top. I'm not proud of what I do but It makes me money, and it's kind of fun. I was kicked out of my home a year ago for this, but it didn't matter because I baught a house bigger than my families. Hell if I wanted to I could buy one of those fancy houses in the Victors Village with all the money I get. The thing I hate most about my job is that I don't get many breaks. I walk back to my place and find a note on the door. _Mayors house 1:00 pm meet in kitchen $200 Don't be late. _Is all it says. Wow _$200 _That's so much. The most I've ever gotten is $15. I smile and run to my bedroom. I put on the sexiest clothes I can find.

I finally make it to the makors house, but this peacekeeper takes me behind the mayors house. I make eleven bucks. I am then taken and they force me to sign in. Crap I'm out of time the mayor comes on stage and gives a speech. It's very boring. Finally a very colorful woman walks on the stage. "Welcome District 12. I am you escort Lavinia. I will accompany your tributes to the Hunger Games. Now let's get our tributes." She says and walks up to a big bowl full of girls names. She is very cheerful for someone who has to accompany two kids to their death. "And the lucky female tribute is _**Jess Tramayne."**_

_**Shane Hanson- 18**_

"Shane, get the baby." Says my wife Gretchen. "Hold on one sec ok. I am currently busy." I reply. I hate having a baby. It's so stressful. Especially since we are so damn poor. I don't see why my parents or Gretchen's will take her. "Listen Gretchen. I think it would be best if we gave her away." I say. "It will have to wait til after the reaping." Says my wife."Ok. Sounds like a plan." I say with a grin. So my wife and I get dressed and walk the baby over to my parents house. They don't really like me so we don't say much. Then my wife and I continue our walk to the reapings.

We both sign in and take our spots in the eighteen year old section. The mayor gives a long boring speech. Then a weird Capitol lady walks on stage. "Welcome District 12. I am you escort Lavinia. I will accompany your tributes to the Hunger Games. Now let's get our tributes." She says and walks up to a bowl full of girls names including my wife's. "And the lucky female tribute is _**Jess Tramayne." **_This really hot chick walks upstage. She is the best looking girl in all of 12. The escort walks over to the the other bowl and draws a name. "And the luck male tribute is _**Shane Hanson."**_ SON OF A...

_**Jess Tramayne- 17**_

I make my way up the stage and stand next to Lavinia. She calls Shane up and he is smiling. He's going to be a big threat in the arena. But I can probably use him to my advantage. "May I present the District 12 tributes!" Lavinia booms into the mic. She motions for us to shake hands so we do. We are taken into the justice building. It is the nicest building in the entire District.. The peackeeper takes us to a halway with two doors. I walk into mine and lay down on the most glourious couch I've ever seen.

My parents come in surprisingly. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask. "We wanted to tell you that we love you very much and you need to come home." Says my mother who's crying. "Listen, I can get any of the guys to protect me and then when there's no one left I'll turn on them." I say. "That won't work and we don't want to see any of that stuff on t.v. Just try your hardest and make us proud for once." Says my father. "Ok I will, but if I don't come back I want you to have all my money. I have a thousand dollars saved up, it's in my house under my bed." I say. My fathers face is white and my mother has fainted. "A thousand dollars, that's so much money. Thank you Jess you saved us." Says my father. Right then a peacekeeper comes in and motions for me to follow. Before I leave I say "There will be plenty more of that when I come back as winner of the First Hunger Games.

_**Shane Hanson- 18 **_

"Shane if you can win this and come back we could support the baby!" Says my wife. "I will win this thing babe, for us. But do you still want the baby?" I ask. "Not really, but what would we to with it?" She asks. "We could throw it at the electric fence and say she crawled into it." I suggest. "Or we could throw her over and let the wolves have her." She says. "That would be awesome. Just you and me." I say. "But what if you don't win?" Asks my wife. "Honey I will win, for I am one of the oldest and I would have no problem killing." I say. She smiles and we start making out on the couch. It's abou to get dirty when a peacekeeper breaks us up and makes her leave.

I am taken to the train by the same peacekeeper. "Hey hun looking for a good time before your death?" Says that hot girl who was reaped. "Depends, why?" I ask. "Listen I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. If you will help me in the arena I will sleep with you, whenever you want. What do you say?" She asks. "Hell yes." I say with a smirk. "There are some bedrooms down the hall." She says grinning.


End file.
